SelfSacrifice
by PuRpLeDiRt
Summary: what would she do for love? Kagome loves Inuyasha, but the seemingly uncaring hanyou can't see what's right in front of him. She decides she can't live like this anymore and takes action. Inuyasha's feelings come out ironically. [K/I] *COMPLETE*
1. The Dream

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Never have, never will.

~*A/N:  OK, I make Inuyasha out to be a little nicer than he is actually in the series, but bear with me ok, this is my first fanfic.  Be nice please! *~

Self- Sacrifice

By PuRpLeDiRt

Chapter 1:

            The sun was peeking over the horizon of Sengoku Jidai.  Kagome stood at the base of the tree Inuyasha slept in.

"Kikyou, don't…no, Kikyou!" Inuyasha mumbled in his troubled sleep.

Staring up at the high branch Inuyasha had perched himself on the night before, Kagome's face drooped a little when the realization set in.

'He's dreaming of Kikyou again.  He'll never forget her, will he?  That undead miko haunts his dreams, his life, leaving no room for anyone else.  He'll never love me.  Not like he loves Kikyou.'

Kagome sighed again.  Turning around slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping hanyou, she took a few cautious steps, trying not to make any noise.  She paused only for a minute to glance back up at the half-demon.  Then she hurried back to the camp where she began to prepare breakfast for the waking group.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

'Kikyou, don't…no Kikyou!' Inuyasha screamed in his nightmare.  It had started out so wonderful.  He and Kagome had gone on one of those "picnic" things that she liked so much.  But in the middle of the picnic, the sky clouded over, the foreboding clouds had an evil aura around them.  The darkness fell over everything and Kagome clung to him.  Inuyasha didn't even have to look down to see the fear in Kagome's eyes.  It was all over her scent.  Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed as they caught some movement in the bushes in front of them.  Pulling Kagome to him protectively, he growled at the strange figure, not being able to make out a face, but the scent gave it away.  Inuyasha's face contorted with recognition as it hit him.  The stranger was Kikyou, emerging from the bushes armed with a bow and arrow pulled taunt, threatening to be released at any moment.  Inuyasha's eyes followed the path to where the arrow was aimed.  He saw that it rested on Kagome's chest.

"Ki- Kikyou, what are you doing?"  Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"You're mine. You vowed to protect me, I followed you in death and you belong to me.  She can't have you, now or never.  Come to hell with me, Inuyasha."

"Wait, Kikyou, you can't do this…!"  Inuyasha stammered.  He watched in horror as she let go of the string, sending the arrow straight for Kagome, and realized he couldn't move to save her.

"Kikyou, NOOOO!!!!!!"  Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat.  He sat on the tree branch, mentally trying to compose himself.

"It was only a dream, no, a nightmare."  Inuyasha assured himself.  But it had seemed so real.  And he couldn't protect Kagome, no matter what he did, that arrow was sent straight for Kagome and had no alternate course.

A warm smell interrupted his reverie and he jumped down from the branch to make his way to the camp for some of that delicious smelling breakfast. 

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Ok, that's all for my first chapter.  Please R/R.  I want to know what you think of the story!  Thanks!


	2. Kagome Decides

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Never have, never will L.\

Self- Sacrifice

By PuRpLeDiRt

Chapter 2:

            Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all sitting around the campfire, eating fresh breakfast when Inuyasha appeared.  Kagome grabbed the extra bowl and handed it to him.

            "Mmmm…Ramen, my favorite."  Inuyasha said dreamily while he took the bowl from Kagome.  As he accepted the owl, he noticed that he eyes held a sense of worry.  He decided he would wait until after he ate to ask her what was wrong, because he really didn't want that delicious ramen to get cold.  

            Finishing he breakfast as quickly as possible, Inuyasha joined the group as they headed down to the hot springs.  He hung towards the back of the group, and as soon as he got a chance, he pulled Kagome to the side.

            "Kagome, what's wrong?  You know you can tell me."  Inuyasha's eyes held a look of concern.

            "Nothing" she mumbled.  When saying this, she dropped her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his face.

            "Dammit bitch!  If it really was _nothing then you would have been able to look me in the face when you said that!"  He sneered.  Kagome sighed and eventually decided to give in._

            "Inuyasha, if you could, that is, if it were possible, would you try to bring back Kikyou?  As a real person, not just mud and bones as she exists now."  

            "No!… well, I dunno, ok?" Inuyasha huffed, not looking into Kagome's eyes.  He figured that if Kikyou was brought back, she wouldn't be out to get Kagome's soul and it would be less of a problem he would have to deal with.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the crestfallen look on Kagome's face.  He couldn't help but feel guilty, but he didn't want to talk about it.  Kagome turned her back towards him and made her way to the hot springs alone and quietly.  

            "You know, you really should choose your words a little more carefully."  Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku standing behind he, glaring.  "She thinks you still love Kikyou and will never desire or love her like you do Kikyou."

            "What do you know houshi?  You're just a hentai!"  Inuyasha retorted.

            Miroku's face lit up with the memory of where he got the information.  "It's amazing what you'll hear while watching two very lovely women bathe."  He added a wink after finishing his statement. 

*WHAP*

            Inuyasha headed towards the hot springs to where the girls were.  Behind him lay an unconscious monk with an enormous lump on his head.  Approaching the hot springs, Inuyasha opted to lie down on the cliff overlooking the springs so he could hear what the girls were saying.

            'I'm not like that hentai houshi, but one little peek wouldn't hurt anything, would it?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  Taking a discreet peek over the edge, he was a little disappointed to find the girls wearing those swim things that were skintight.  He sighed and lay back, listening to the two girls voices that carried over the cliff.

            "He still loves Kikyou!  He even told me that he would bring her back to life, as a full-fledged human, if he could!"  Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and a wave of sadness swept over him.  "I know he will always love Kikyou, but I had at least hoped to have held a special place in his heart.  I mean, he still calls out her name in his sleep!  How can I compete with that?"

            "Oh Kagome…"  He heard the sympathy in Sango's voice.

            'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'you've always held a special place in my heart.  Only I've been too afraid to tell you.  And I don't love Kikyou.  Our trust wasn't well built, and I've come to realize that I could only love her as a friend.  Why can't I tell you this?  I'm such a baka!  I should tell you soon, but what if Kikyou decides to take out her revenge on you?  She is so bent on making sure she drags me into hell with her!  I can't afford to lose you too…'  Inuyasha felt sleep slowly overcoming him as these thoughts passed through his mind.  Sleep finally claimed him in a dreamless slumber.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Kagome had been left alone at the springs, contemplating what she should do.  She loved Inuyasha so much, but it was apparent he didn't want her.  He was always such a jerk to her, always calling her "bitch."  She felt as though her life was being sucked out of her, and that there was really no reason left for living.  If she lost Inuyasha, her life would never be complete.  She decided to do the only thing she felt she could do.  She loved him so much, and all she wanted was for him to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing herself.  She knew what she had to do, but first, she needed to tell Sango and see what Sango's thoughts were.  

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

"You know, you're really taking the whole 'I love you so much, I would die for you if need be' to the next level."  Sango said, a little jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  "Are you really sure this is what you want?  And are you sure this is what Inuyasha wants?  I mean, I've never felt a love like yours, so I can't tell you if you're making the right decision.  But I can say, if you choose to do it, I will miss you so much!  You're like the sister I never had!"  Sango felt tears form in her eyes, threatening to fall on to her cheeks.

"I will miss you so much, you know, we are just like sisters, but I know I need to do this."  Kagome said, with a small smile, as a tear trickled down her cheek.  "But always try to keep Miroku in-line.  He may be a hentai, but I know her wishes for no other girl but you, and in the end, you two will make a great couple!"  Kagome grinned at this statement.

Sango smacked Kagome's shoulder.  "You keep your mouth shut!  You shouldn't say such things!"  A slight blush crept over Sango's cheeks.

"Arigatou Sango, for understanding."  Kagome hugged her good friend one last time.  "Take care, ok?"  Sango nodded and hugged Kagome back.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Ok, A second chapter, do you like where this is going or no?  Please R/R!!!!!!!


	3. The Offer

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Never have, never will L.\

Self- Sacrifice

By PuRpLeDiRt

Chapter 3:

            Kagome stood in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest, thinking how hard it had been to tell Sango goodbye and to swear her to secrecy.   Kagome concentrated as hard as she could, trying to feel the familiar presence.  As a result of desperation, she began to scream.

            "Kikyou, where are you!  We need to talk!  You can finally seek your revenge, on ME!  I know you're here, somewhere!"  As the words left her mouth, Kikyou's insect youkai came floating silently out of the trees and began to lead her to Kikyou.

            "What is this you talk of, you foolish girl?"  Kikyou asked in a cool tone.

            Staring into the eyes of the one she was the reincarnate of, Kagome began to speak.  "I have an offer to make, one you most assuredly will enjoy.  I will give you the soul that we share, so you can finally walk the earth, as a human again."  Kagome stated, her eyes never leaving Kikyou's cold face.

            "And what would you get in return?"  Kikyou eyes her closely.

            "I would get to release all of my pain, and you get Inuyasha, and what does it matter?  I'm the one doing you the favor here."  Kagome had gathered all her courage, her eyes locked with Kikyou's.

            "Ah… so that's what this is all about, you finally come to realize that Inuyasha has and will always love me, and there is no room for you and your worthless life.  As I have said before, you're just a poor copy of me."  Kikyou's coldhearted tone sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.  "Foolish girl, I will accept your offer.  Meet me here tomorrow at dawn, and all will be ready for the soul transfer."

            With a whoosh, Kikyou and the insect youkai disappeared.  Kagome released a sigh and headed back towards camp to inform Sango.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            As she returned, Kagome was quite solemn the rest of the day.  Miroku and Inuyasha asked if she was ok, and she responded with a "fine!  I just don't feel good, ok?"

            "You don't smell sick to me."  Inuyasha replied grumpily.

            "I said I didn't feel good, that doesn't mean I'm sick!"  Kagome snapped.  Sango and Miroku gaped at her.  Inuyasha's face registered with shock at her attitude.

            "I just want to be alone…"  Kagome mumbled.  Sango was not about to agree with this.  She had wondered what had happened since Kagome had come back to the camp after saying goodbye.  With that said, Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her aside.

            "What happened?  Did you not find Kikyou?  Because I know she would never reject your offer!"  Sango rushed out.  Kagome stood there, looking at her feet.

            "No, she didn't reject my offer.  She said to meet her tomorrow at dawn because she had to get everything prepared for the soul transfer.  Why does she have to prolong my agony?  I bet she is getting a kick out of this."  Grumbled Kagome.

            They rejoined the group with Sango and Kagome trailing along as Inuyasha led the way back to the Kaede's village.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            As the night slowly took over the day, the group decided to leave the fire and turn in for the night.  They split up, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou (A/N Sorry I haven't mentioned him much.  I just decided not to really write him in.  Sorry if it offends any of you.) went to their hut, Miroku to his, and Inuyasha to a tree.  Sango laid down and mouthed the word 'goodbye' to Kagome and closed her eyes.  Kagome caught what she had said and crawled into her sleeping bag, only not to get much sleep.  Shippou curled up on her stomach, but she gently placed him next to her so not to disturb him when she got up.  Kagome closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the morning.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            As Inuyasha fell asleep in his tree, another dream came to him.  He could see Kikyou attacking Kagome.  It seemed all too real and something about it didn't seem quite right.  Inuyasha woke, panting, trying to sort out what he had just seen.  He came to one conclusion:  Kagome was in danger.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            Meanwhile, dawn had come and Kagome woke from her semi-sleep.  She quietly snuck out of the hut and into Inuyasha's Forest.  She finally came to the meeting spot and stood there.  And as if on cue, Kikyou appeared.

"You're here.  Personally, I'm a bit surprised.  I thought you weak and that you would regret your decision and I would have to come look for you."  Kikyou smirked.  

"So, how do you plan to do this?"  Kagome asked shakily.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

OK, third chapter, I think there is only going to be one more..... R/R


	4. The Final Decision

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Never have, never will L.\

Self- Sacrifice

By PuRpLeDiRt

Chapter 4:

            Kagome closed her eyes, conjuring all the miko power that was held inside her.  A swirling wind swept up around her and she held her hands out in front of her.  A small green light appeared and began to grow.  The green light grew bigger and bigger until it formed a glowing orb that was situated between her hands.  Kagome opened her eyes, now glassy and lifeless.

            "Her…my…. soul" Kikyou breathed.  Kagome offered the soul to Kikyou, and slumped to a lifeless form on the earth as Kikyou took the green orb into her hands.  "You are now among the living dead" Kikyou snorted.  Kikyou's head snapped up.  "A presence…yes, Inuyasha, come see what your precious Kagome has done…"

            Inuyasha came upon the women, taking in what he saw.  The lifeless Kagome lay on the damp earth while Kikyou hovered over her with a glowing orb that Inuyasha took to be Kagome's soul.  Anger registered across his face.  "What have you done to her?!"  He growled.

            "I have done nothing.  It was you who did this to her.  She couldn't go on living knowing the only person she had ever truly loved would never return her feelings.  So she chose to make you happy, by giving her soul to me to reawaken, in my full human form, for you."  She gestured to the glowing green orb.  "And now, Inuyasha my dear, we can finally be happy once again."

            'So that's why she asked if I would bring Kikyou back to life!'  Inuyasha thought.  "I could never be happy with you Kikyou.  I once thought I loved you, but I didn't know what love was until Kagome came along.  She brought me to life, taught me to trust again, showed me what it was like to love.  I could only be disgusted with you, you lifeless bitch who wants nothing more than to ruin my life.  Kikyou, you're dead, live with it. (A/N excuse the pun please, it was so not intended.)  And to even add to my disgust of you, you stand there and insist on talking to me while holding the soul of the one I love!"

            "No!  I did not do this for nothing.  You will be with me once and for all.  Your precious Kagome is gone now, once and for all!  She even told me that you loved me, and that you would never love her like you loved me!"  Kikyou screamed.

            "That's a lie!  I never told Kagome how I felt.  I wish I had and now I'm being torn up with guilt!  I could never love you, you heartless bitch, like I do Kagome!  You have only tried to cause problems between her and me and I will put a stop to it once and for all!"

            Kikyou cackled and swallowed the orb/soul.  A wind swept around her and the insect youkai disintegrated into the earth.  She no longer smelled of soil and corpse, that that of her human form.  "Come to me Inuyasha…"she pleaded.

            'I have to rid myself of her, and free Kagome and myself of this nightmare.  I thought I could never get rid of Kikyou, because I loved her, but Kagome has taught me what real love is.  And what I feel for Kikyou is not love!  I know I've vowed to protect humans, for Kagome's sake, but this goes beyond that!'  Inuyasha's hand withdrew the Tetsusaiga from the sheath at his side.  Pointing it towards Kikyou as it transformed, he cried out "Free Kagome's soul or face the consequences!"  He already knew her choice and had prepared himself for it.

            "You could never kill me."  Kikyou purred sweetly. "You love me too much and you promised to protect me."

            "I fulfilled that promise already.  You are no longer the lifeless miko I made that promise to!  Now release her!"

            "No."  Kikyou smiled smugly.

            Inuyasha could not believe what was happening.  Kikyou's eyes went wide with shock as Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and yelled "Kaze no Kizu!"  Kikyou was struck by the Wound of the wind and with a scream, vanished.  All that remained was the glowing green orb, Kagome's soul.  The orb tried to find a body to reside in and Inuyasha took it gently between his hands to guide it to Kagome's limp body.  Her body absorbed the soul and the once glassy eyes became glittery and shown full of life.  Carefully, Kagome sat up.

            "Where am I?"  She found herself looking into a pair of magnificent amber eyes.  "Inuyasha…"

            "Kagome," he breathed, "you're ok."  His eyes sparkled at the corners, which Kagome recognized as tears.  "I thought I had lost you.  How could you do that, how could you believe I couldn't love you after I've protected you for so long!  I would give my life for you!  I love you Kagome, don't forget that!"  Inuyasha grabbed her into a bone-crushing embrace.  Kagome began to sob as well.

            "Inuyasha, I thought that you still loved her, that you wanted her.  I've loved you for so long that it hurt every time I heard her name pass through your lips."

            "Stupid bitch.  I only called to her in my dreams to tell her to stop, and not to kill you.  For so long, she haunted my dreams, always trying to remove you from my life.  But no more."  Inuyasha's eyes concentrated on Kagome.

            "Wh-What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes were wide with confusion.

            "I finally freed her soul.  She is no longer among the living dead, but is free in heaven."

            Kagome stammered. "You…you released Kikyou's soul?  Oh Inuyasha!"

            "It was because I loved you and I never want anything to stand between us again.  I love you."  Inuyasha's voice was full of emotion.

            "I love you too, you stupid baka."  Kagome whispered with a smile.  Inuyasha pulled her close to him and their lips met for the long awaited kiss.  Kagome had never been so happy.

            *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Ok, guys, so what did you think of my first fic?  Please R/R.  I really like writing, but if everyone thinks it sucks, then I won't do it anymore, so I really need you to review, PLEASE!!!!  Thanks for reading!


End file.
